powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep7: "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?"
Chpt11 Ep7: "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Hunter has just returned back to the base and calls out to Kurt but to no avail. At the same time, Castiel had just returned after seeking more information out of Metatron but tells Hunter that he wasn't able to get any more info out of him since the last time he met with him. In Hell, Rita had explained to Crowley that she knew the warding wouldn't last long in containing Lucifer's power while in the holding cell and mentions that she's in on it about her part in Lucifer’s return. She says that Lucifer came to her in a dream, and that when he gets rid of his sister, Amara, he will retake his throne in Hell with Rita by his side. Crowley tells her that Lucifer will betray before she even realizes it. But Rita bluffs this as how Lucifer will be pleased since she is the one to have helped Lucifer reclaim his kingdom. Unable to hear any more of this, Crowley walks out of the room. At the bunker, Hunter's phone then rings, it's Crowley on the other line. Hunter asks where Kurt had gone. Crowley just simply tells him that he's already talking with Lucifer in Hell. Hunter then grows a angered look. Meanwhile in that moment as Kurt is now in the containment cell with Lucifer, Kurt already realizes Lucifer's plan to torture him until he says yes to being Lucifer’s vessel but insists that it'll never happen. Kurt You? The visions... everything... it was all you? Lucifer Impressive, right? Kurt And Rita? Lucifer Did as she was told. Groupies... they’re always so eager. Kurt So you did all of that just to... to what... jump my bones? Lucifer Literally. Kurt Well, you wasted your time then. You see I know how this ends. Lucifer Oh, do you now? Kurt Yeah. You’ll taunt me and you’ll, ah, torture me, and I’ll say no. And eventually, sooner than you think, my brother’s gonna walk through that door and kick your ass. Lucifer (laughing) Hunter? You’re betting on Hunter? Kurt I always have. Lucifer Oh Kurt. You got me all wrong. Kurt I doubt that. Lucifer No. No. I’m not here to torture ya. I mean I could. Lucifer walks closer to Kurt, who backs away until he feels the bars of the cell behind him. Lucifer I could inflict---such---delicious---perfect---pain. Just like old times. He pauses to stare sadistically at Kurt’s fearful face. Lucifer But---that was so years ago. No. I’m not going to harm a glorious little hair on that glorious little head. Kurt Then what do you want? Lucifer To make an offer you can’t refuse. You see Kurt, YOU'RE the one who's gonna need me in taking down my sister. And I’m gonna prove it to you. Lucifer snaps his fingers and suddenly the setting around them changes to some dark room. Lucifer explains how they'll stroll down Kurt's "memory lane" to understand what he'll explain to him. Kurt is confused for a moment. Then suddenly, he sees a bed in the room their in where something is going on underneath the covers. Kurt then begins to remember this when it was the time when---he and the demon, RUBY, were together and had sexual intercourse in Hell. Kurt then becomes disgusted by this and asks how Lucifer would ever remind him of this moment when he had sex with a demon. Lucifer laughs at this for a second and tells Kurt how this will eventually happen once more by "making out with another evil chick" who is known other than Amara, if he doesn't say "yes" to be Lucifer's vessel. Elsewhere, Hunter and Castiel are preparing to leave to a place where Crowley had told Hunter to go to to acquire a tool to "backstab" his mother. Suddenly Castiel becomes dizzy when he experiences intense chatter over "angel radio" in his head. Saying there had been an huge smiting incident, one that hasn't been done for hundreds of years on Earth. Castiel says he has to go and check out what caused his angel brethren to assemble such an assault. He tells Hunter to help Kurt while Cas goes alone to check the site of the smiting. Back in Hell, the next memory Lucifer takes Kurt in---was the moment he sacrificed himself to trap Michael and Lucifer in the cage. Kurt and Lucifer are walking in a field. Kurt looks up and sees the entrance to Stull Cemetery. Kurt (scoffs) Stull Cemetery. Lucifer Where the title fight went down. The two then re-witness the moments that took place on that day. Castiel Hey, assbutt! Castiel rhwn throws a fiery bottle of holy oil at Adam/Michael, who explodes in flames and suddenly vanishes as he's set on fire. Lucifer 'Assbutt,' I-I-I still don't get that. Kurt Look, I appreciate the stroll down memory lane, but... Lucifer Kurt, have I ever told you how much I respect you? Kurt (confused) What? Lucifer Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't like you. I never liked you. You're... you're sort of prissy. But in this moment, when you were fighting back for control and won, I gotta say, you had balls kid. The scene continues to the moment when Kurt was able to overpower Lucifer's possession. Lucifer And you were willing to do the hard thing in saving the world if it meant sacrifricing yourself. Kurt and Lucifer then watch further to the moment Michael was preventing Kurt from jumping over to the cage but then was able to pull Michael in and himself over into the cage with the ground on the Earth bursting and then closing the portal of the cage. Lucifer That’s not you anymore, Kurt. After you came back---you've become wreckless. Elsewhere, Castiel arrives at the blast site where the smiting took place. The surrounding is also very dark now. Cas looks over for any traces of Amara but to no avail. He then spots someone over by some bushes and reveals to be another angel, Ambriel, who explains she's there to collect statistics for Heaven if their smiting event worked in killing Amara. Castiel explains that if Amara really is gone, then come it's the middle of the day and yet it is as dark as night in the area their in. Ambriel then begins to realize this and grows nervous. Ambriel then suggests that they work together in looking for Amara if she somehow managed to surive. Castiel reluctantly agrees. As they search for Amara, Castiel tells Ambriel that he never wanted his own kind to hate him. Though from what she's heard from the other angels, that Cas is expendable. Though Castiel does not believe that. Ambriel says that from what she's heard, although Castiel does help, Kurt and Hunter are the real heroes. Castiel then thinks about this for a moment and tells her to go on ahead and to split up to cover more ground. Meanwhile, arrives at a broken down warehouse in the middle of town. He knocks on the door of a building and a slot window opens as someone had answered him. ??? Password. Hunter Crowley sent me alright, just open up. ??? Password. Hunter Come on, really? Ugh. "Camptown ladies sing this song. Do dah, do dah. Camptown... race track five miles long---blah, blah, oh do dah day"--- alright, just let me in. The door then finally opens and Hunter becomes surprised when he sees it to be the female reaper, Billie, on the other end. Hunter thought that Billie would kill him the next time he saw her. But she assures him that only "when" the next time one of the duo dies, that she'll make sure stay dead. She further explains that she's allied with Crowley for acquiring the tool he needed. Billie gives Hunter a case and tells him to deliver it to Crowley, and then opens a portal to Hell. Hunter steps through and the doors close behind him. The next memory Lucifer shows Kurt was the moment Kurt prevented Hunter from completing the trials to close the gates of Hell from a few years prior. He says that it was at that moment when things began to show Hunter and Kurt's weakness and wrecklessness that no matter what occured after that moment, it costed the innocent lives of many those close to them from that point on because Hunter and Kurt couldn't live without each other. And that now Kurt and Hunter has to be ready to die for what's to come with Amara and The Darkness for the greater good. Elsewhere in Hell, Rita prepares some tea as her and Crowley are waiting. Crowley excuses himself to vomit because of the smell of his mother's tea as she prepares it. Though in truth, Crowley then meets up with Hunter just outside the room he walked out from. Hunter asks where Kurt is but Crowley assures Hunter that Lucifer probably won't kill Kurt because he needs him. Crowley then opens the case Hunter is carrying, revealing a "witchcatcher" to bind Rita with. Meanwhile, as Ambriel is walking alone through the wooded area, she spots Amara lying on the ground. As gets closer to see if she's still alive, Amara suddenly wakes and instantly grabs Ambriel by the throat. Ambriel screams and Castiel hears her and starts running towards her area. But by the time Castiel reaches there, Amara is already consuming Ambriel’s angel grace. Ambriel then falls to the ground, dead. Amara then feels an intense charge, the darkness aura from the forest and sky begins to fill back into Amara. As it becomes daylight again and Amara regains her dark powers. Castiel then confronts Amara and telling her that he isn't afraid of her. Though Amara says that she can already sense the fear and self-loathing within him. He slides out an angel blade and tries to stab her but she easily catches his wrist and sends him flying backwards and hitting onto a large tree then falls to the ground. Amara tells Castiel that he's weak and wonders why God took a special interest in him in protecting Kurt after all these years. Castiel tells her to just kill him already if she's gonna do so, but Amara says that he's not worth the effort... and instead she has a message to send out. She places a palm on his chest and Castiel screams before disappearing in a burst of light. Soon after, Amara suddenly staggers as though she’s still weakened from being struck by the angel's smiting. She then disappears out of the wooded area. In Hell, Rita is sipping tea when Crowley comes in. She asks how Hunter is, and says that she put a hex bag on him after knowing everthing that he has been plotting against her. Hunter then comes in with the witchcatcher. As Rita is about to hit Hunter and Crowley with a spell, she starts choking and Crowley advises her to never make tea for someone who loathes her, revealing to have put something in her pot before he left the room. Hunter then goes to put the witchcatcher around Rita's neck, giving Crowley complete control over her actions after telling her to hop on one leg. This bringing Crowley some amusement. Meanwhile, inside the cell, Lucifer is still trying to convince Kurt to agree to being his vessel. Lucifer says that most of his Archangel brethren are long dead,Gabriel and Raphael are dead, even in the sense of Michael by having to be "driven insane" throughout the years since his time in the Cage along with Lucifer. Now simply implying that he is humanity's last hope in put Amara back to her imprisonment before she releases The Darkness. But Kurt still stands his ground and says "No" to Lucifer. Nearby, Crowley and Hunter has Rita prepare the spell to seal Lucifer back into the Cage. Though she mentions that if Lucifer finds a vessel, he will be grounded to Earth and then the incantation won't work after all. At the same time, Castiel has arrived to tell them that Amara is still alive, and reveals what Amara did to him by burn the words into his chest: "I'm coming for all of you". Back to Lucifer and Kurt; Lucifer angrily What do you mean no?! Kurt You heard me. Lucifer Now Kurt, I gotta tell you, this is selfish, man, everything--- Kurt We are done. It’s over. Kurt stands up towards Lucifer. Kurt You know what? You talk a good game. You do. Hell, you almost had me sold a few times. But then I thought what if you’re right? What if you’re telling the truth? What if you can beat her? Lucifer I can! Kurt Even though the last time it took you, plus three other Archangels to imprison your sister and The Darkness. Oh yeah, and capital G; God. Lucifer Oh okay, what, you mean the dead weight? Kurt Well, let’s say you do put her back to her imprisonment---then what? Lucifer (shrugging) I move to LA then---solve crimes. Kurt Wrong. Then you go about starting the Apocalypse, AGAIN, because you're an old dog and that's your old trick. Lucifer Okay, first off, you don't know that. Second, even if I did that's better than what she has planned. Kurt Is it? Really? 'Cause this is what I think, I think that whoever wins, you or Amara or The Darkness, everyone else loses. So, no. My answer---is NO! This isn't because of me or the past, this is about me having faith in my family---in Hunter. We will find a way. And we'll be ready to die then. Disappointed by Kurt's answer, Lucifer becomes enraged and throws a punch to Kurt and starts to beat him down. Hunter hears the scuffle now going on between Lucifer and Kurt and he and Cas begins to run to his aid. In the cell, Kurt is now in his Ranger form exchanging hits with Lucifer but he's still able to overpower Kurt and he falls heavily against the bars of the cell. Then finally: Castiel Hey, ass-butt! Lucifer turns to see Hunter and Castiel rushing towards the cell. Lucifer Ah, Cas! Eh, the other one. Lucifer snaps his fingers and suddenly the two of them are now in the cell. Lucifer Welcome to the party. Kurt groans in pain as Lucifer faces off against Hunter and Castiel. Lucifer Scared? Hunter Not even a little. Hunter morphs in his Titanium Ranger form and Castiel pulls out his angel blade. Lucifer Ah, ah, ah--- moments like this, it’s all about ambiance. Lucifer snaps his fingers and the song; "Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel" starts playing. He starts to dance, mocking them. Cas and Hunter then begins their assault on the devil. Meanwhile, Rita is nearly ready to perform the spell. She lights candles, as Crowley watches on. In the cell, Lucifer throws Hunter aside as he turns his attention towards Castiel. As they fight, Hunter goes over to Kurt's side and Lucifer tries to reason with Cas. Lucifer I can take down my sister, Amara. Me, only me! Hunter (to Kurt) Are you okay? Kurt Yeah. Lucifer and Castiel are still struggling. Lucifer You know I’m right Castiel. You know it! Castiel tries to resist by headbutting Lucifer but it doesn't affect him. Lucifer You wanna play it that way? Lucifer returns with a punch to Castiel. Kurt We can’t beat him. Hunter We don’t have to. We’ve just gotta last a few minutes. Lucifer continues his beatdown on Castiel. Then finally Hunter and Kurt join the fight by using their weapons to slash Lucifer. Though they hit nothing but thin air as they completley phase through him since he's still a disembodied entity without a vessel. Lucifer then turns his attention back towards the duo and starts to fight them. In the adjacent room, Rita takes out a blade, cuts her palm and is about to perform the spell the banish Lucifer back into the Cage. In cell, Lucifer is still proven to be able to overpower Hunter and Kurt as they get tossed across throughout the cell. Hunter tries to get back to his feet but Lucifer lifts him off the ground and begins to choke him against the bars. Lucifer looks back towards to address him. Lucifer Alright Kurt, I’m gonna make this real easy for you. You say the magic word---or your brother dies. And we both know you won’t let that happen. Castiel No! Castiel is able to recover and charges at Lucifer, allowing Hunter to get off his clutches. Lucifer turns his attention towards Castiel and begins punching him repeatedly until he starts to become bloodied and bruised. Castiel falls to the corner of the cell and Lucifer stands over him. At the same time, Rita finally begins the incantation of the spell. Rita A-nan. A-var. Kar-vak! Lucifer (to Castiel) (prepares to throw another punch) So, last words? Rita then claps her hand over a page of the Book of the Damned and her candles ignite. At the same time in the cell, a blinding flash of light fills up the entire cell and when the light dies down, Lucifer is now gone. Banishing him back in the Cage. In the aftermath, Hunter, Kurt and Cas joins Rita and Crowley nearby after successfully performing the spell. Crowley admits that the whole plan was a horrible mess in the first place and that their "little team up" is now over and tells them to get out of Hell. Before leaving, they ask what he'll do to Rita. Crowley says that she'll stay and do whatever he pleases with her. Soon after, the trio returns back to the surface. Castiel says that he'll be okay and tells the duo to go on ahead without him and how he'll try to find some answers possibly in Heaven on a way to defeat Amara. Hunter tells him to be careful, Cas says he will and then watches the duo drive off. But then suddenly, Cas returns back in the warehouse from where they came from to access Hell. On the road, as the duo are heading back to the bunker, Kurt wonders if Lucifer was telling the truth that he'd actually be able to defeat Amara. Hunter says that "when has the devil told the truth?". Adding that having Lucifer loose upon the world once more is just as bad as Amara still being around somewhere on Earth. In Hell, it's shown that Crowley now has Rita scrubbing the floors of his throne. Rita (looks up with an angered look towards Crowley) Is this your plan as a way to keep me around in Hell? As your own bloody maid?! (Crowley grins) I'm sure this makes you happy now, eh? Crowley Not as much as you have hated me throughout my while life, which I never understood why. I'm just returning the favor. Rita confesses and tells Crowley that after she sold her soul to Lucifer to bring Crowley back to life when he was a child, it not only costed her soul, but also her dignity. Mentioning she did horrible acts to do the devil's bidding in the past. That only then she realized it wasn't her or the devil's fault that she sold her soul, that it was her son's. How it was a mistake of bringing her Crowley back to life. And how if she didn't hate Crowley then she'd love him, and since then, she knew that love is a weakness. And that she can never be weak again. Then suddenly the doors of the throne room opens and someone walks in who reveals to be...Castiel. Crowley Castiel? "Castiel" then suddenly grows a sinister grin and the tone of his voice has changed. Castiel Guess again... Crowley (realisation dawning) No. It can't be--- In a flashback in the cell between Lucifer and Castiel as Lucifer is about to deliver the final blow to Cas. Lucifer So, last words? Castiel Can you really defeat your sister? Lucifer (grins) I can. Castiel Then---YES! Lucifer then shines in a white light and revealed to have been able to possess Castiel. Rita (purring) Lucifer? Lucifer/Castiel (half-bows) I’m back baby! Crowley Can’t be. Mother, you finished the spell! Rita But if he was already in another vessel--- Lucifer/Castiel (gleefully) Loophole! Crowley Bloody hell. Crowley tries to flee the room but with a wave of a hand, Lucifer flings him against the wall. Lucifer then turns his attention towards Rita Lucifer Ooh, Rita... Rita (bows) My liege. Lucifer/Castiel You know, what you’ve done for me, I’ll never forget it. Rita It was my honor. Lucifer removes the witch-catcher around Rita’s neck. Lucifer/Castiel Yes, it was. And you deserve---a reward. (touches Rita’s nose, then her lips with his finger) or some little token of my affection. Rita (breathlessly) Thank you. Lucifer leans in as though to kiss Rita, but then backs away. Lucifer/Castiel Oh, just one teensy tiny little question. Can anyone else open the Cage? Rita Only I. Lucifer/Castiel (grins) Perfect. Rita and Lucifer smile at one another for a moment. Crowley looks on with a disgusted look. Then Lucifer grabs Rita’s face and then...SNAPS HER NECK. Crowley slightly looks away and then watches in horror as Rita's corpse falls to the ground. Lucifer sighs, and then turns to Crowley. Lucifer/Castiel Okay---let’s chat. Crowley grows an angered look towards Lucifer.